A need has arisen for portable lamps for use in lighting up large areas in situations of nighttime emergencies and disasters. Lights are known to exist which are permanently affixed to vehicles, sometimes referred to as spotlights, and which can be used to illuminate large areas during the night. However, such fixtures are expensive to install, and when the vehicle is sold, must remain with the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp which can be removably attached to a surface of a vehicle, for example, for use in illuminating large areas during nighttime emergencies and disasters.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp, as aforesaid, wherein the electrical supply therefor is achieved through the use of an electrical socket normally provided in most automobiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp, as aforesaid, wherein the feet have permanent magnets asociated therewith so that the feet will be magnetically attached to a surface of a vehicle. It is a further object of this invention to provide the feet, as aforesaid, on pivotal supports so that the feet can be adjusted to varying contours on external surfaces of vehicles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp, as aforesaid, having a storage compartment therein for storing an appreciable length of electrical cord which is used to supply electrical energy to the lamp.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp, as aforesaid, having an electrical auxiliary outlet thereon for receiving an electrical connector from another of a like lamp to supply electrical energy thereto in parallel with the first-mentioned lamp.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp having a pair of lamps mounted thereon in a back-to-back manner with control circuitry being provided to control each of the lamps independent of the other. It is still a further object of this invention to make one of the aforesaid lamps a red light and the other a white light.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp, as aforesaid, wherein the lamp has a flasher control member to facilitate a flashing of the lamp.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable electric lamp, as aforesaid, which is of a rugged construction and capable of absorbing much abuse in the field.